Bet On It
by Peaceful Dragon Rose
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have another fight about Kikyou, but Inuyasha goes too far. Which makes Kagome go home forever. Inuyasha sings a song that he connects to himself. And decides to go after Kagome. Can he confess his love for her, and fix his mistake?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song Bet On It

A/N: Italics will eater be a flash back or peoples thoughts. Also when Inuyasha sings Bet On It, it will be in Italics and Underlined.

**Bet On It**

The Inuyasha gang is in the middle of the Inuyasha forest, and had just defeated a huge bat demon, that had three jewel shards. When all of a sudden Inuyasha stated…

"Oi, Wench! You can't aim right! Why are you even here!"

"Inuyasha you jerk! My aim is just fine! I'm here to help defeat Naraku. What? You think that your wonderful bitch Kikyou can do it better then me," shouted Kagome back.

Sango Miroku, and Shippu sat in the sidelines. Waiting for the 'sit' to happen.

"Why you ungreatful wench! This is the thanks I get for saving you and protecting your ass! And never insult Kikyou again otherwise I will kill you!"

"Inuyasha you can't kill me. Who would detect your jewel shards! Huh! Who! I do the hard…"

"Hard work? ha! You couldn't last five seconds out here you bitch!"

"Why do you defend her Inuyasha! She tries to kill you! She DOESN'T love you!"

"What would you know about love, you bitch! You can NEVER know about love! Why would anyone love you anyways! You always get in the way! I HATE you, and I would never love you, not even if you were the last women on this planet!"

Everyone gasped. Inuyasha never said those words before. When Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he looked, with cold in his eyes like he couldn't care.

Kagome was trying to fight tears but lost. The tears fell like a waterfall, she looked down at the ground then at Inuyasha. She then said, "F…Fine Inuyasha here take these. Good l…luck defeating Naraku. You… You have my blessing. Good bye."

With that Kagome ripped off the necklace that held all of the jewel shards that they had and ran. Kagome ran as fast as she could to the Bone Eaters Well, not looking back.

Inuyasha was shocked in the least. He knew that without the jewel shards that she couldn't get from this time to her's.

_She tossed the jewel shards to the ground… But that means… that means she can't get through the well. _Thought Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha you baka can't you see that Kagome loves you. She loves you with all her heart and you do that to her. She deserves so much more then you. But if you didn't say what you said I wouldn't be loosing a sister._ Thought Sango.

_Inuyasha you big meanie thanks to you I am going to loose another mother. I can't believe you. I can't stand you! _Thought Shippo.

_Inuyasha, my friend can't you see that she loved you. You better go after her, or else I will never forgive you. I don't want to loose a sister. Go after her! _Thought Miroku

Inuyasha walked up to the necklace and picked it up. Then it finally hit him, and it hit him hard. If he didn't go after her she would be gone, forever, and he didn't want that.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He looked towards the way she ran, and went after her.

Inuyahsa knew she was still in the area, because he could still detect her with his nose. When Inuyasha got to the Bone Eaters Well she was standing and looking around.

"Inuyasha, co… come here," said Kagome.

Inuyasha could tell that she was still crying. He obeyed without question.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's eyes, and kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha was shocked but did nothing. Then he felt it, the Commandment Beads being lifted. He looked at Kagome confused and scared.

"You're free. Good bye, Inuyasha. I love you always have since I first saw you, and always will. I love you for who you were, as a demon, human, and as a half demon."

With that before Inuyasha could react Kagome jumped into the well never to return.

"No! Kagome! Kagome come back! Kagome come back DON'T GO," Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs but knew it was to late, she was gone.

**Later that night with Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha was still at the well. Kagome's action and words not leaving him alone.

_Flashback_

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha's eyes, and kissed him on the lips._

_Inuyasha was shocked but did nothing. Then he felt it, the Commandment Beads being lifted. He looked at Kagome confused and scared._

"_You're free. Good bye, Inuyasha. I love you always have since I first saw you, and always will. I love you for who you were, as a demon, human, and as a half demon."_

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha then realized that he too loved her. He knew a song deep down that suited his condition right now. So he started to sing.

_Everybody's always talking at me_

_Everybody's tryin' to get in my head_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking_

_I need to count on myself instead (Did you ever)_

_Lose yourself t get what you want? (Did you ever)_

_Get a ride then wanna get off (Did you ever)_

_Push away the ones you should've held close_

_Did you ever let go, did you ever not know_

_Kikyou always played with my head and my emotions while Kagome didn't. _Thought Inuyasha.

**Chorus**

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost, you know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_How will I know if there's a path wroth taking_

_Should I question every move I make_

_With all I've lost, my heart is breaking_

_I don't want to make the same mistakes (Did you ever)_

_Doubt your dream will ever come (Did you ever)_

_I thought that my dream to be with Kagome loving me was just a dream. I guess I did doubt it too much. _

_Blame the world but never blame you (I will never)_

_Try to live a lie again_

_I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

_I always blamed the world and never did blame myself. Especially when it came to Kagome. I took everything out on her. And blamed her for everything. _

**Chorus**

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost, you know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Oh, hold up_

_Do what you think_

_Bring it on now_

_Gotta work on my swing_

_Gotta do my own thing_

_Oh, hold up_

_It's no good at all to see yourself_

_And not recognize your face_

_Out on my own…it's such a scary place_

_The answers are all inside me_

_All I got to do is believe_

_Even if I do look at my reflection through the water. I won't recognize myself. I must find a way to get her back… somehow._

_I'm not gonna stop_

_Not gonna stop 'till I get my shot_

_That's who I am, that is my plan_

_Will I end up on top again_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it _

_You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_You can bet on me_

_I'm going after Kagome right now._ Thought Inuyasha before he jumped into the well himself. And to his surprise the well let him through.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and ran to Kagome's bedroom window.

He jumped the tree, opened her window and climbed in. Kagome still awake saw him and looked away from him.

Kagome knew that he was still able to get through the well. She just didn't expect him to come and see her.

"Kagome I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean all those terrible things I said to you before. They weren't true. I now realize that I love you not Kikyou."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha shocked and with happiness. Kagome ran up to him and kissed him full on the lips.

When they pulled apart for breath Kagome said, "Inuyasha of course I forgive you. I will never leave your side again. I promise."

And with that they returned to Inuyasha's time. Three months later and they destroyed Naraku and got the whole jewel together again.

Kagome protected the jewel after she wished she was a half dog demon just like Inuyasha but still held her miko powers.

After that Sang and Miroku got married, as well as Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo stayed with Inuyasha and Kagome in Kaede's village.

If any of you were wondering what of the well and Kagome's family. Well the Bone Eaters Well still allowed Kagome and Inuyasha to past through. And Kagome's family is living peacefully knowing that Kagome is happy and is in good hands.

The end.

Please review, and tell me what you think.


End file.
